General Immortus
General Immortus is the lead tactical expert of the Brotherhood of Evil. Character history Little is known of the life and career of General Immortus before he joined the Brotherhood, but he has been commanding troops in various battles going back to Pharaonic Egypt. According to Mento of the Doom Patrol, Immortus is a master tactician as a result of his millennia of combat experience in virtually every major world conflict. Judging by his uniform and his human troopers' outfits, it is conceivable that the last military power Immortus had served was the German Nazi party in World War II. At some point of time Immortus joined the Brotherhood of Evil, contributing his vast resources he had accumulated throughout the millenia, including his own private army of thugs and robots. As a military master strategist, he and the Brain were gradually able to work out the standard modus operandi of their principal enemy in modern times, the Doom Patrol. In the end, they managed to capture and disable their enemies, but Mento had a messenger probe programmed to find to ex-member Beast Boy, who led his new team, the Teen Titans, on the search for his former surrogate family. Eventually, the combined teams defeated the Brotherhood's latest scheme involving a black hole generator. General Immortus subsequently participated in the Brain's plan to eliminate young superheroes around the world. When the time to strike had come, he personally led the capture of the heroine Argent. During the final battle against the assembled Titans in the Brotherhood's headquarters, however, Immortus and his army were washed away by Aqualad and Tramm, and as the first of the Brotherhood leaders he was flash-frozen as the Titans' victory trophy. Powers and abilities General Immortus' primary power is immortality. While the full extent of it is unknown, it is hinted by Immortus himself that he has achieved full immortality, enabling him to survive even fatal amounts of damage, provided they do not result in total destruction of his body. Physically, Immortus possesses no extraordinary abilities due to the debilitating effects of his ancient age. On the other hand, he has accumulated millennia worth of military knowledge and strategy, making him a dangerous opponent on the battlefield. In addition, he has also collected a great deal of monetary wealth, which he uses to finance and maintain a veritable army of human and robot troopers. He may have some skill with a sword, since he occasionally uses a cavalry sabre Appearances *Homecoming - Part 2 *Kole (episode) *Calling All Titans *Titans Together Character facts *In the DC mainstream comic series, Immortus gained his immortality (or at least, agelessness) through a potion which was the result of an accidental chemical compound. He has since been dying and reappearing in the comics time and again. Other appearances In the 2006 GBA video game Teen Titans 2, he is the first boss, operating a flying tank and guarding Cyborg. Defeating him unlocks Cyborg as a playable character. He is fought again as the second boss piloting a tank with powerful weapons in four rounds. In the first round, Immortus is invincible (despite having a health bar) and Cyborg has to push him to the fragile ground, making him fall. In the second and third rounds, Cyborg has to make it to the end of the level while avoiding Immortus. In the final round, Cyborg is able to damage him and has to get him to shoot at the ceiling in order to hurt him. He is fought yet again as the fifth boss, where he uses an aerial vehicle and is fought by Starfire. Category:Major Villains Category:Technologists Category:Immortals Category:Villians Category:Enemies of Beast Boy Category:Deceased Category:Minions